Talk:Series 6
Here is my idea for a series 6: Episode 6.1-Tarbosaurus & Therizinosaurus Episode 6.2-Diplocaulus & Helicoprion Episode 6.3-Thylacoleo & Megalania Episode 6.4-2 Future Squids (one arboeal & harmless and one terrestrial & a predator) Episode 6.5-Giant Moa & Haast's Eagle Episode 6.6-Cryptoclidus & Megalodon Episode 6.7-Gigantopithecus & Amphicyon Episode 6.8-Titanoboa Episode 6.9-Future beetle, future snail, future carnivorous plant Episode 6.10-Leptictidium, Propalaeotherium, Gastornis Episode 6.11-Arctodus Episode 6.12-Acrocanthosaurus, Coelurosauravus, Gorgonopsid, Scutosaurus, Arthropleura, Pteranodon, Future Predator, Dromaeosaurus, Smilodon, Mer-creature, Giant Scorpion, Columbian Mammoth, Camouflage Beast, Diictodon, Titanis, Dracorex, Megopteran, Arboreal Dinosaur, Labyrinthodont, Therizinosaurus, future tree-living squid, Gigantopithecus, Cryptoclidus, Leptictidium, & Propalaeotherium Trivia: 1. The team have a lot of new creatures in the menagerie-Therizinosaurus named Theo, Gigantopithecus named George, future tree-living squid named Squiddly, Leptictidium named Lenny, Propalaeotherium named Percy, & a Cryptoclidus. 2. The last episode would be a two-hour special. First half would focus on the Acrocanthosaurus and the second half would have a pack of future predators attacking the ARC. The satellite anomalies would open let many random creatures come and then a fight between the future predators and other creatures begins along with the menagerie creatures. Creatures according to episode *Episode 1: Future beetle, Mutated future predators, Large burrowing creature, Clones *Episode 2: Haasts eagle, Rex * Episode 3: Guan-long, Yin-long, Eotyrannus, Rex, Sid and Nancy, Dracorex * Episode 4: Postasuchus, Rex * Episode 5: Ornithocherious * Episode 6: Andrewsaurchus, Daeodon * Episode 7: Acrocanthosaurus, Deinonychus, Stegosaurus * Episode 8: Velociraptor, Protoceratops *Episode 9: "Infected" Future predators, "Infected" Humans, "Infected" Gorgonopsid, Mutant Future fungus, *Episode 10: Future electirc catfish, , Mei-long, Pachyrhinosaurus * Episode 11: Dimetrodon, *Episode 12: Tylacosmilus, Mutant Future Bird, Swarm,Large Burrowing creature, Mutant future predator, Mutant Megaopterian, mutant future Fungus, Clones, Mutant Camobeast, Tree creepers, Dromeasaurus, Eotyrannus, Kaprosuchus, Postasuchus, Smilodon, Gorgonopsid, Giganotosaurus, T-rex, Aurthroplura, Silurian Scorpions, Therocephalian, Troodon, Pteranodon, Agnurognathus, Baluar, Hyenadon, Dracorex, Rex, Terror Bird, Stegosaurus, Fog worms, Dimetrodon, Daeodon, Tylosaurus, Liopluredon, Ornithocherious, Yin-long series 6 ideas! Episode 1: The team have to chase down an aquatic giraffe that causes chaos in London before escaping out to the thames. The team face a mad rush to catch it before it gets into the open ocean. When they finnally catch it they find that its been neural clamped but the clamp has been removed. They return to anomaly and see a figure moving around. Conner nocks over some boxes and the figure escapes. Later the team find a discarded plastic badge reading: Claudia Brown, Access all Areas Pass. Episode 2: Conner and abby go on holiday in Ibiza leaving Jess, Becker and Matt to handle the anomaly operation on their own. Conner gets board with sunbathing so he goes to check out the pool on the other side of the hotel. He finds it completely deserted and desides to take a swim. He sees strange bubbles in the pool nearby and feels something brush his foot. Freaked out, he scrambles out of the pool and turns to go but notices the glimmer of an annomally from a grate in the floor. He leans down to look and sees to figures. They are talking and he hears: 'How could you let the purrussaurus escape! The attack would have alerted abby and conner! Next time Claudia, don't fail me! Wait, someones listening, unleash the beast!' Then the purrussaurus attacks conner from the swimming pool and conner runs back to abby, but he is blocked, by Claudia Brown! Episode 3 (Episode 2 part 2) Abby goes to see where conner is and she sneaks up on claudia brown and elbow smashes the back of her neck! The purrussaurus attacks again and abby and conner pull claudia out of the way. Then they run up into the main hotel building with the croc crashing around behind them. After a long chase through the hotel abby and claudia get seperated from conner. The croc ambushes them from the roof but conner attacks it with a hammer and mannages to smash the neural clamp on its head, killing it. Claudia pulls an anommally making devise from her poket and escapes through an anomally. Abby and conner chase her and find themselfs in an expanded version of leaks creature prison with new creatures. In small cages hanging above the creature enclosures are the team, past and present. Cutter, Stephen, Jenny, Lester, Becker, Danny, Sarah, Ethan (Patrick Quinn), Emily, Jess and matt. Abby and Conner are lead, (by armed guards) to an office were oliver leak is sitting in a life support wheel chair. Leak gives the order to have them and all the other team fed to the creatures, but a voice calls:'Wait! I need to see to them!' and Helen enters the room. Episode 4 (Episode 2 part 3) As the team are lowered into the creature cages Leak calls 'Wait! Wheres Lester?' Lester calls from his cage: 'I'm here Leak you scu...' He's cut off as the cages lurch lower and he nocks his head on the bars. 'If Lesters there, then who's in my office?' James Lester steps out of leaks office and balcony holding two short barrel shotguns. He cocks both and aims. (Opening titles!). James Fires and the creatures cages explode releasing the beast within. The team are released from their cages and flee the creatures. An angry pachyrhinosaurus is trying to ram one of the exploding cages so while its distracted, Abby leaps up onto its back followed by conner, cutter, matt and becker, who pulls a sub machine gun from the arms of a guard killed in the explosion and shoots down an oncoming pack of lycaenops. They escape into a room full of anomallys. The pachyrhinosaurus is startled and charges at one. The anomally leads to the permian. A gorgonopsid and a future predator battling in a clearing. The pachyrhinosaurus nocks the future predator and the gorgonopsid apart. to be finnished later.